The Quest of the Green Beast
by driftingstar
Summary: ABANDONED. For this I am deeply apologetic, but I have completely lost interest and inspiration for this story. To all of you who have read this: thank you so much. And once again, I'm really sorry.
1. The Start of A Quest

Quest of the Green Beast:  
  
The Impossible Challenge  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto is the copyrighted property of its creator, whom is in no way me.  
  
Summary: A brilliant idea, shining like the most glorious of stars, descends from the heavens and crosses paths with the ever so beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, or rather, Maito Gai to his friends and rivals. Sometimes, to be a Shinobi, means that there are times when you must socialize with others and there are also times where you must speak more than three words in each sentence. Gai-sensei and his dazzling thumbs-up signs now must tackle the largest challenge in his lifetime: to turn Aburame Shino, Hyuga Neji, and Uchiha Sasuke, into happy, smiling, socializing citizens of the Hidden Leaf Village. Will Gai succeed? Or will his quest be in vain? Read on to find out... or not...  
  
Pairings: There probably will not be outright pairings in this fanfic, although there may be many small hints, just to keep readers content.  
  
Also featured in this story: All the other Leaf Genins and their teachers (with similar missions)  
  
Warning: Mild character bashing once in a while, a bit of Gai bashing (but nothing very severe), mild OOCness and mediocre not following the Naruto timeline,  
  
(Key :)  
  
"................." talking  
  
'.................' thinking  
  
--- Beginning/End of Chapter  
  
-- Change of Scene  
  
(End of Key)  
  
Prologue: The Start of a Quest  
  
---  
  
A golden fiery ball of gas, many, many light years away, suspended in the lonely reaches of space, burned on in place, like it always had been for the last billion and some years, casting its warm glow on the planets, all rotating accordingly around it. Its rays traveled through the seemingly endless vacuum that we mortals call outer space, before striking a certain small blue planet. The globe shifted its position as it spun on, causing some of the golden sun beams to peak through the white, foggy substance that were clouds.  
  
Now, as we leave the aerial perspective of this story, we will move on to a more terrestrial view.  
  
The birds chirped and sang, signaling the dawn of a new day, as the morning dew, dripped off the forest green leaves and grasses and other beings, before dropping with a splash in the tiny pools of water that had been formed beneath them. Meanwhile, in a humble sort of home, not too far away, lay yet another creature, of forest green. Gai-sensei stirred as the first beams of sunlight were cast on his thick-eyebrowed visage and he lazily stretched out all four of his blanket- entwined limbs and let out a yawn before bringing one of his fists to his face to rub sleepiness from his eyes.  
  
With a bit of difficulty and reluctance, the Jounin who was superior to Kakashi (or so he claims) pulled open his eyelids revealing... not especially stunning black eyes. He peered around his surroundings for a while, as if taking them in for the first time, before snapping them shut again and rolling onto his side in an attempt to return to sleep.  
  
"Kakashi is always late so, I should also sleep in a bit," he reasoned sleepily. But wait! Another voice inside his head spoke up. If he sinks to Kakashi's level by being even a little bit late, then he would also be losing to him! No! He couldn't let that happen! If he lost to him this time, than he would do fifty laps around Konoha! Jolting out of bed with his newfound logic and yet another self-enforced rule, Gai ran around in record-breaking speed, getting himself ready for yet, another wonderful, exciting day to see his student Lee again. Selecting a new outfit from his closet, (which consisted only of forest green bodysuits) the Shinobi dashed out of his home to meet his students.  
  
As he ran up the road, and stuffing his jam and toast into his mouth, he spotted a figure ahead of him, walking at a leisurely pace with his hands in his pockets. Squinting through his not very impressive eyes, Gai could just make out a small red and white fan on the back of the boy's navy blue t-shirt.  
  
"Now who could that be?" Gai mused to himself. Yes, who indeed would wear a fan symbol on the back of their clothing? Oh, that's right: the Uchihas! But still, who could it be? Could Itachi be back in town? But why would he be? Aren't the ANBU after him? After all, he WAS a missing-nin... Wait... didn't he have a little brother? Sakesu or something... Hm... Kesasu... Susake... Kesusa... Sasuke... wait... that's right! His name was Susake! Uchiha Susake!  
  
...apparently, Gai's brain was still a tad bit muddled with sleep.  
  
"Good morning, Uchiha Susake!" greeted Gai loudly, performing the "Good Guy Pose" and flashing his gleaming teeth at the back of the Uchiha Genius. If Sasuke had a Byakugan, then perhaps he may have seen it. But he doesn't. Instead, he ignored him completely and continued on his way to the meeting place of Team 7. If Gai had a Byakugan, then he would have seen Sasuke narrow his eyes slightly in annoyance. But he doesn't.  
  
Gai's teeth stopped shining as he watched the silent boy simply walk away. "Hmm, that boy sure is antisocial... unlike Lee!" Nodding to emphasize his point, Gai turned to his left and continued to his team's meeting place. He couldn't wait to see his favourite pupil's joyous smile.  
  
When he arrived, he was greeted by the sight of Lee's watery, admiring eyes, when he rushed forward to embrace his teacher and of Neji's cold, blank stare... not that you could really tell. Ten-ten had not arrived yet.  
  
'Yes!' Gai mentally cheered, 'I have beaten you once again, Kakashi, my eternal rival! Our score is now 49:52! With me as 52 and you as 49!'  
  
He patted the emotional boy that he was embracing on his bowl-headed... head. "Good morning, my dear Lee!" he exclaimed, his voice full of emotion. "Oh, and good morning too, Neji." He added as an afterthought. Neji ignored him and turned his head away, causing Gai to frown.  
  
'Neji is so antisocial... like that Susake boy... and unlike Lee!' (A/N Yes, yes, I know its Sasuke, in case you're wondering.)  
  
Ten-ten arrived minutes later and their day of training and missions officially began.  
  
"What are we doing today, Gai-sensei?" questioned Lee, his admiration and awe of the man before him, dripping from his voice in little rivers. Gai flashed his perfect white teeth which went: 'Ping!'  
  
"Today, my dear student, we will be performing various C- and D-class missions, all for the good of the people!" he announced.  
  
"Roger!" cheered Lee ecstatically, saluting his sensei as one of his teammates groaned and the other glared at their teacher through the back of his head. Gai looked at his students that weren't Lee, somewhat disapprovingly.  
  
'Why can't they act a little more like Lee?' he thought.  
  
"What is our first mission, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked eagerly. Gai beamed down at him. Yes, he wouldn't mind if there were a few more of him.  
  
The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Lee, Neji, and Ten-ten were introduced for the first time to Tora and its loving owner (who had earned a nasty reputation with the lower ranked shinobis; but the Hokage welcomed the business with open arms) and Lee came out with a couple of scratches, running down the side of his cheek. Then they were instructed to weed an elderly woman's garden, filled with rather poisonous weeds. ("Ow! My face! It burns!" "Can't you take care of yourself, idiot?" "Be quiet, Neji! One day I shall defeat you!" "Neji, apologize to Lee!") All in all, it was the typical day for the team.  
  
After the day of training and missions finally came to an end, Neji and Ten- ten, immediately parted, with Ten-ten calling a polite 'goodbye' and Neji saying nothing. Lee stayed behind with a tearful farewell with his role- model and idol.  
  
"Farewell Lee! Now we shall depart, but when we meet again, we will both be even stronger!"  
  
"Gai-sensei!"  
  
-HUG-  
  
... Er... that was awkward to write...  
  
Anyhow, after the duo went their separate ways, Gai was walking slowly back to his shac— er... house, feeling depressed about the fact that it would be another 12 hours or so before he would see his student Lee again. Life was so tragic, sometimes... AHEM  
  
Then, he spotted Kurenai— a fellow Jounin teacher— and her students, making their way back from their day of missions and training. Smiling good- naturedly, Gai waved to them.  
  
"Hello, Kurenai! Hinata! Kiba! Akamaru!" he greeted. "And Shino." He added. "How was your day?"  
  
"Hello, Gai. The students are doing quite well. How was yours?"  
  
"H-Hello, G-Gai- s-sensei..."  
  
"Hi!" "Woof!"  
  
"..."  
  
Gai smiled until he heard Shino's reply. Or rather, his lack of reply.  
  
'Shino is so antisocial!' he thought. 'Like Neji and Susake. Unlike Lee!'  
  
With that thought still inside his head, he arrived at his shac— house. Throwing open the door (which fell off a moment after) Gai stepped inside to ponder the day's events.  
  
"Lee is exceptional! He is a genius of hard work and he grows stronger everyday! He is a charming boy who is brave, loyal, kind, happy and social! But then... for every boy like Lee, there are three more like Neji, Shino and ... the Uchiha boy." He gave a dramatic and manly sigh, to show his frustration.  
  
"Those three boys are wasting their precious youth, by spending their time unhappy and brooding! I wish I could do something for them!" Just then Gai was hit with an idea so hard that he was momentarily stunned. Just for a moment.  
  
"That's it!" he exclaimed, "I will save their flaming youth, by making them learn to be happy and socializing citizens of Konoha!"  
  
And so... the Quest of the Green Beast... began...  
  
---  
  
Announcer: Beware... Aburame Shino... Hyuga Neji... and Uchiha Sasuke (Not Susake, Kesasu, OR Sakesu) ... beware... beware the green beast!  
  
Will the boys fall victim to their "saviour"? Or will they survive this upcoming ordeal? How should I know? Find out, on the next: Digimon: Digital Monsters! Er... I mean: on the next Dragon ball Z! Wait... that's not right either... Escaflowne? Gundam Wing? Zoids? Ah, what the heck, forget it...  
  
---  
  
(A/N O.o... That... was... rather... odd... But I hope I made you smile at least...  
  
Sorry if it was short... it is a prologue.  
  
I hope that no one will be too upset about the way I portrayed Gai... and Lee. I hope that didn't go too overboard with the dramatics... . I tend to over exaggerate a bit. Tell me if I should continue.)  
  
(A/N Also, please vote for the hints of pairings in this fanfic. I don't mind if they are het or yaoi.)  
  
-  
  
Please leave your Name/Nickname/Penname/Screen name, e-mail (optional) and a comment in the review box.  
  
Flames will be accepted graciously and will be considered, if logical and be thrown out if illogical: "You suck!", "F u... R u on dRuGs?", "U rEtArD!" are examples of pointless flames and are a waste of time. Please don't waste your time.  
  
Criticism will be welcomed happily, if they are constructive.  
  
Complaints will be filed in order.  
  
Complements will be happily accepted.  
  
Ranting may be overlooked.  
  
Questions will be answered.  
  
Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
Frontier of Darkness 


	2. Data Gathering: The plan is set in motio...

Quest of the Green Beast:  
  
The Impossible Challenge  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto is the copyrighted property of its creator, whom is in no way me.  
  
Summary: A brilliant idea, shining like the most glorious of stars, descends from the heavens and crosses paths with the ever so beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, or rather, Maito Gai to his friends and rivals. Sometimes, to be a Shinobi, means that there are times when you must socialize with others and there are also times where you must speak more than three words in each sentence. Gai-sensei and his dazzling thumbs-up signs now must tackle the largest challenge in his lifetime: to turn Aburame Shino, Hyuga Neji, and Uchiha Sasuke, into happy, smiling, socializing citizens of the Hidden Leaf Village. Will Gai succeed? Or will his quest be in vain? Read on to find out... or not...  
  
Pairings: There probably will not be outright pairings in this fanfic, although there may be many small hints, just to keep readers content.  
  
Also featured in this story: All the other Leaf Genins and their teachers (with similar missions)  
  
Warning: Mild character bashing once in a while, a bit of Gai bashing (but nothing very severe), mild OOCness and mediocre not following the Naruto timeline.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
(Review Responses)  
  
EmptySanity: I'm glad you like my summary. The original one that I wrote was too long to fit... so I had to make do with a condensed version. And with Gai after them, the poor guys better watch out!  
  
Blargh: I think that hints are the only way that you won't be flamed for certain pairings. And I'll take your advice about continuing! Thank you for your time.  
  
Lobsmick: . Is sorta... er... it's supposed to me the expression on my face... ; I think that's the only way to describe it....  
  
Drake Azathoth: Thank you very much for your review. I'm glad that you think it has potential... since it lacks real talent...  
  
Silverdust-Aestis: I'm glad their personalities aren't that exaggerated. And I'll keep your suggestions in mind. And Sasuneji is actually one of my favourites!  
  
Hikariko: Thanks for the very amusing review! Gai and Lee are great for comic relief, aren't they?  
  
Lob: Thank you! And Sasuke rocks!  
  
Sequ3stered: Thank you for putting this on your favourites! Wow, and that was the first review! Thanks for the ego boost!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
(Key :)  
  
"................." talking  
  
'.................' thinking  
  
--- Beginning/End of Chapter/Change of Scene  
  
(End of Key)  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Data Gathering and The Approval: The plan is set in motion  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
A slight tremor within the bush caused one of the miniature branches to tremble slightly, rustling its leaves. The figure's face was in shadow and he lay crouched in its leafy shelter glanced wearily at the back of its target, who was innocently consuming his breakfast, hoping that its earlier actions were not noticed. But to his displeasure, his objective had now tensed up somewhat, staring around at his surroundings, searching for the source of the sound.  
  
The target's narrowed; calculating eyes lingered a bit on the figure's hiding spot a little longer than he would have liked, before he turned away, as if dismissing the cause of the noise as a small mammal.  
  
Beady black eyes opened in relief as the figure sighed, mentally wiping the imaginary perspiration off his thick brows. Suddenly, a sharp object whistled through the air and imbedded itself where the figure's hand had been, just a mere second before.  
  
The target stared back at the bush with a calm, thoughtful expression, before turning away, and heading back to his team's meeting place. Whoever had been stalking him, would realize that he wasn't someone to mess with.  
  
Although the target was merely a Genin, the spy could not help but be afraid for those few seconds. Perching safely on top of a branch, he pulled out his clipboard.  
  
Uchiha Susake:  
  
- Paranoid  
  
- Attacks without caring of consequences or who he hits  
  
- Dangerous  
  
- Approach with caution  
  
- Do not anger him by following him around  
  
- Do not hide in bushes when following him around  
  
- Is antisocial  
  
- Has deadly accuracy with a kunai  
  
The figure stared at his paper in satisfaction, before adding another point as an afterthought.  
  
- Likes rice balls  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Aburame Shino  
  
- Likes bugs  
  
- Not very friendly  
  
- Is antisocial  
  
- Hard to sneak up on  
  
Here, he crossed out the above line.  
  
- Very hard to sneak up on  
  
- Bugs will tell him if someone is hiding inside a garbage can with a pair of binoculars  
  
- Will send bugs out to attack  
  
He chewed the eraser of his pencil thoughtfully, while scratching furiously at his arms, legs, back, shoulders, and stomach, before adding:  
  
- Bugs are poisonous: may cause itching  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Hyuga Neji  
  
- Has white eyes  
  
- Is antisocial  
  
- Can see you through the back of his head  
  
- Can also see you when appearing to look in the opposite direction  
  
- Can see through trees  
  
- Doesn't like stalkers  
  
- Doesn't like the main house  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The shadows lifted off the figure's mysterious face, revealing that it was none other than...  
  
Rock Lee! (1) His wicked dark eyes sparkled with malicious triumph.  
  
"Gai-sensei will be very pleased!" he announced dramatically, giving the air a 'thumbs-up' sign for success and the miniature Gai's teeth went: 'Ping!'. "Mission: completed!" He then gave his neck a good scratch.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Gai spotted his 'inferior' rival heading towards Team 7's meeting grounds, five hours after Lee had seen Sasuke arrive. Hurrying forward, Gai called out to him.  
  
"Good morning, Kakashi, my eternal rival! I would take this chance to gloat about the victory that I had achieved the day before that now turns the score 52:49, but I have other important matters to speak to you about! Now, do not take that as a sign of weakness, for I am merely speaking to you about it, since it concerns one of your students, Kakashi! And might I add that if you do not let me do something about it, then your pupil may be in great dilemma in the future..."  
  
Gai broke off his one-sided conversation to witness Kakashi's retreating back, still reading his book, the Icha Icha Paradise. Gai fumed, the fire in his eyes, shining so bright that they had literally become fireballs.  
  
"Kakashi! How dare you walk away! You're indifference is astounding and admirable, but you shall not best me!" Gai hollered.  
  
Kakashi paused in his steps, but his eyes never left the pages of his book.  
  
"You said something, Gai?" he asked, sounding mildly interested. Gai seethed.  
  
"Kakashi. I. Have. To. Speak. To. You. About. Your. Student. Susake." Gai tried to make himself sound calm and collected by speaking slowly, but only managed to sound like that he was broken.  
  
"Susake?" came the expected answer. "Who's Susake?"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi strolled leisurely into the clearing. The blond Kitsune was sitting cross-legged on the grass facing his team yelling obscenities at his teacher, while the cotton-candy-haired kunoichi was busy trying to bend the metal of her shuriken, to display what she was going to do to her sensei. The dark-haired avenger on the other hand, leaned against the trunk of a tree, staring impassively in the opposite direction from his teammates. He may have looked calm, but he was impatiently tapping his foot against the bark.  
  
"Yo." His less than happy students, spun around, eyes bloodshot and foaming at the mouth... well, not literally.  
  
"YOU'RE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!" shrieked Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke instead stared calmly at his teacher... well; it would have seemed calm if it weren't for that constant twitch of his eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I was going to be on time, but then I was assaulted by a guy in a green bodysuit, who launched into a long one-sided conversation about beating me at something and that one of my students had a serious disorder that should be treated, but when I tried to get away, he started raving about a "Susake" or something, before I reminded him that he also had a class to teach and he ran off yelling that I may have beaten him this time, next time I won't be so lucky." Kakashi finished. But his efforts were in vain.  
  
"LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came the automatic reply.  
  
'Kakashi-sensei is such a liar! That story was the most unbelievable one yet!' Sakura thought angrily.  
  
'Yeah, like we would fall for that one!' thought Naruto.  
  
Kakashi sighed as his own eyebrow had started to twitch. 'So much for telling the truth,' he thought humorlessly. 'Maybe I should have told them that I was grocery shopping for the Hokage?'  
  
Sasuke, on the other hand was deep in thought about Kakashi's "lie". 'Susake?' he thought, deeply disturbed. 'Now, why does that sound familiar?'  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Gai barged into the classroom where he had told his poor team to wait. 'No!' he thought, despairingly.  
  
'I am later than Kakashi! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! I SIMPLY CANNOT BE LATER THAN KAKASHI! That... that... SNEAK! He did it on purpose! He cunningly baited me into his trap! He LURED me into being late! THAT FIEND! Kakashi, my rival, you have outsmarted me this time, but mark my words! I WILL emerge the victor of this dispute in the end!'  
  
Score: 50:52  
  
Gai turned to his three students. One furious, one murderous and one delighted that he had finally shown up.  
  
"GAI-SENSEI!" cried Lee, "I was so worried that something happened to you!" Gai embraced his student.  
  
"You do not have to worry about me, Lee! I was delayed because of an important mission!"  
  
'Liar,' thought Neji, 'you were yelling at Kakashi.'  
  
"Neji said that you had probably died!" Lee sobbed harder, "He was also so worried about you!"  
  
"..."  
  
'I don't know about that...' mused Ten-ten, 'he sounded more hopeful than worried... poor guy...' She secretly wanted to hug the poor boy...  
  
Gai gave Neji the honor of being the target of his "good-guy" pose. "Thank you very much for your concern, my dear boy! But do not be alarmed! I can take very good care of myself!" Neji groaned and turned as he tore his tainted eyes from the pose.  
  
'My eyes... they are blinded...' Neji thought, one of his first stabs at humor. Not even the Byakugan could save him from that... monstrosity. Ten- ten covered her eyes as politely as she could.  
  
Gai, not noticing his students'... allergy to his thumbs-up signs and 'pinging' teeth, thought about his next move.  
  
'I will have to speak to Kurenai later on about Shino...'  
  
And the plot thickens...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Announcer: And so... the plan has been set into motion! What will this evil entity concoct? Join us and find out next time on... this... fic...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
(1) A/N I bet NO ONE saw THIS coming!  
  
Meeeheeeeheeeheeheehee!  
  
Remember folks, keep voting!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Please leave your Name/Nickname/Penname/Screen name, e-mail (optional) and a comment in the review box.  
  
Flames will be accepted graciously and will be considered, if logical and be thrown out if illogical: "You suck!", "F u... R u on dRuGs?", "U rEtArD!" are examples of pointless flames and are a waste of time. Please don't waste your time.  
  
Criticism will be welcomed happily, if they are constructive.  
  
Complaints will be filed in order.  
  
Complements will be happily accepted.  
  
Ranting may be overlooked.  
  
Questions will be answered.  
  
Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
Frontier of Darkness 


	3. Discussion of Placement

Quest of the Green Beast:  
  
The Impossible Challenge  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto is the copyrighted property of its creator, whom is in no way me.  
  
Summary: A brilliant idea, shining like the most glorious of stars, descends from the heavens and crosses paths with the ever so beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, or rather, Maito Gai to his friends and rivals. Sometimes, to be a Shinobi, means that there are times when you must socialize with others and there are also times where you must speak more than three words in each sentence. Gai-sensei and his dazzling thumbs-up signs now must tackle the largest challenge in his lifetime: to turn Aburame Shino, Hyuga Neji, and Uchiha Sasuke, into happy, smiling, socializing citizens of the Hidden Leaf Village. Will Gai succeed? Or will his quest be in vain? Read on to find out... or not...  
  
Pairings: There probably will not be outright pairings in this fanfic, although there may be many small hints just to keep readers content.  
  
Also featured in this story: All the other Leaf Genins and their teachers (with similar missions)  
  
Warning: Mild character bashing once in a while, a bit of Gai bashing (but nothing very severe), mild OOCness and mediocre not following the Naruto timeline.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
(Review Responses)  
  
Lob: I'm sorry the chapter ended too fast for you, but I'll try to make them longer! Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Keri2004: Lol! Those are some very interesting suggestions... hm... Thanks for your comment.  
  
Yuen-chan: Aw, please stop flattering me! I'm getting embarrassed!  
  
Northstar231: Rock Lee IS a pretty interesting character and Gai is just hilarious! By the way, I'm a Dudette!  
  
Weirddramagirl: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you think so.  
  
Renn: I'm always glad that I can make someone laugh! - It makes me feel needed. Thank you for brightening up my day!  
  
SquirrelOfShadows: Yeah, I thought that part was amusing too! I threw that in there to tell you how Lee was stalking them and because I was too lazy to write in those actual parts.  
  
Hikariko: LMAO! Your reviews are always hilarious, and I look forward to reading them! And I kind of feel sorry for Gai in your review... I hope he doesn't sprain his ankle!  
  
EmptySanity: Yes! YES! I fooled you! MUHAHAHAHA---choke choke--- HAHAHA! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Kamikakushi: -Concerned- Are you all right? Having a piano jammed on your head... is a very painful experience... now that I know that from personal experience... Thank you for reading!  
  
Night-Owl123: Thank you for your praise! :') It really helps boost my confidence, which is something I really lack...  
  
Blargh: I'm glad you think so! Thanks for the review!  
  
Stizzo: Yes, I think it IS quite disturbing, for one thing, you're vision might be obstructed by your own eyebrows! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Asagao: Commas? What commas? –Is confused- Well, I'm sorry about them anyway, my grammar isn't really good, since I'm one of the younger members of FFnet and English is my third language... But anyway, I'm glad you find my sorry amusing!  
  
Whew! Done! That took a lot longer than I expected! That was over 15! Sugoi!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
(Key :)  
  
"................." talking  
  
'.................' thinking  
  
--- Beginning/End of Chapter/Change of Scene  
  
(End of Key)  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Discussion of Placement  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The black-haired Jounin kunoichi stared at the strange creature sitting across the table from her. She took in the unfashionable bowl cut looked like that it was as solid as... solid rock, It had a slightly wrinkled visage that was complemented by a set of brilliant white teeth that shone at uneven intervals. And he also had a signature pair of unbelievably thick eyebrows that seemed to stare right back at her. Blinking her crimson eyes a couple of times, Yuuhi Kurenai leaned back against the back of her spongy chair.  
  
On her left, a tired-looking bearded man sat who was uninterestedly pulling splinters out from the cheap wooden staff table. The ever so present infamous cigar that seemed to be the trademark of the Sarutobis was poking out through his lips, with a thin trail of smoke drifting from the end, floating off, diffusing with the surrounding air particles, on its malevolent quest to give others second-hand smoke diseases...but that's not the point...  
  
Why were these people gathered here around the table in the first place? The grey-haired Copy Ninja that always carried a copy of Icha Icha Paradise with him wherever he went should have been sitting on her right. But he wasn't. Therefore, Hatake Kakashi was four hours late again.  
  
Just as the three Jounin instructors were about to plot the painful downfall of Sharingan Kakashi, the door swung open to reveal... Sharingan Kakashi himself, his eyes still glued to his book. "Yo."  
  
"YOU'RE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!" shrieked Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai and Yuuhi Kurenai. Kakashi gave a sigh. It was bad enough that his own students had screeched into his poor sensitive ears that very morning; now his had to get this from his colleagues.  
  
"Well, I was going to be on time, but I forgot to tell my students that I had a meeting so I had to show up at the meeting place, but then I found out that Naruto had accidentally fallen out of a tree and hit his head on a sharp rock and we wheeled him to the hospital. We had to wait three hours for the doctors to see Naruto and when they did take a look, we waited outside for an hour before the doctor came out to inform us that Naruto was unscathed. Then I took off and came here," answered Kakashi.  
  
"LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came the reply. Steam erupted from the usually calm teachers... minus Gai.  
  
'Kakashi, my eternal rival! How can you be so powerful, yet so bad at lying? And I'm ashamed to know that in truth, you are actually a better liar than I am.' Gai gave a sigh... a manly one of course...  
  
'Hayate, you are so going to pay for making me waste four hours of my life! I skipped breakfast to get here on time!' Kurenai was seething... she was hungry... very hungry... hungry for his blood!!! Or maybe just a sandwich...  
  
'I don't know why I put up with you!' thought Asuma.  
  
Kakashi sighed. Why didn't they ever believe him? Why was it that he always told the truth and other people just automatically assumed that he was lying? People these days! They would believe that a crazy snake-man was able to invent an immortality jutsu and that curse seals could be used to grant you incredible power and transform you into a hideous monster and that crazy nine-tailed fox demons could exist and break mountains just by moving its tail and that all the scenery that the fox destroyed would suddenly reappear. Why was it so hard to believe that he was late because he had to rescue a cat? He just didn't get it. And he was so worried about Naruto too... when the boy didn't wake up; he almost had a heart attack... almost...  
  
"So why are we here again?" Kakashi took the chance to inquire. Hopefully, his coworkers would let his lateness slide. The others took the bait.  
  
"Yeah, why are we here?" asked Kurenai, turning to look at the Green Beast who puffed his chest out to look important.  
  
"Well, my friends, I have gathered us here today, to discuss the antisocial- ness of a couple of our students!" Gai stared each of his associates in the eyes, pretending not to notice when they all cringed at the sight of his brows... or maybe he just didn't notice. "Before we start, are there any questions?" Kakashi raised his hand mockingly.  
  
"Since when was 'antisocial-ness' a real word?" he asked lazily. Gai chose not to answer.  
  
"Any other questions?" he asked, turning to the other Jounins. 'Heheheh! I've just ignored Kakashi in a cool manner!' thought Gai, mentally chalking one up for himself, replacing his lost pride.  
  
Score: 50:53  
  
Kakashi will never succeed in beating him! Gai turned back to see the reaction of his rival but to his utter disappointment, Kakashi did not seem the least bit phased, his attention back on his book. Gai's newfound confidence left him again.  
  
Score: 51:52  
  
Asuma chose to ignore this exciting battle of wits and spoke up, his little cigarette bobbing up and down in his mouth.  
  
"If this is about the 'antisocial-ness' of the students, then what am I doing here; none of my students have this problem, except Shikamaru but he's just lazy, not antisocial!" Asuma waited for an explanation, but no one answered him.  
  
"The students that I was concerned about are none other than Aburame Shino from Kurenai's team, Uchiha Susake from Kakashi's team ("Who's Susake?" whispered the Copy Ninja) and Hyuga Neji from my own team. (---Here Asuma sighed in exasperation---) After some careful monitoring, I've concluded that these three are pretty good ninjas, but if they were to pursue any other career besides that of a Shinobi's, they would have no chance. Right now, I'm suggesting that we try to approach a different method in training them, and teach them some social skills and help them become role model citizens! Now, please speak up if you object to my suggestion!" Gai concluded his speech with a little bow, as if expecting applause. He received none.  
  
Kurenai looked at Gai, with a thoughtful expression. It WOULD be a lot more helpful if Shino improved at his social skills, for her AND her team. Despite how crazy Gai's idea was, Kurenai decided to give the thick-browed man a chance.  
  
Kakashi looked disinterested on the outside, but secretly, inside, he was doing a lot of thinking on the topic. If Gai ACTUALLY succeeded, then he would probably never have to near another argument from his team ever again! If he succeeded, Naruto would stop yelling at Sasuke for being a 'guy-with-a-stick-up-his---'. If he succeeded, then Sasuke would stop hiding his feelings. If he succeeded, then Sasuke would laugh at his jokes. If he succeeded, Kakashi would be yelled at by Sasuke along with his teammates... If Gai succeeded, then Sasuke won't go to Orochimaru... The possibilities would be endless.  
  
But, what if he didn't succeed? Then he, Kakashi would be able to laugh at them all! Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha! This was a 'win-win' situation, no matter how you looked at it.  
  
Asuma groaned to him. He didn't care what happens, since this has absolutely nothing to do with him. He just wasted over four hours of his already numbered life! Who knew if death would meet him around the corner?  
  
"We accept your... er... proposal..." Kurenai spoke up first while Kakashi merely just nodded his consent, with a careless wave that said, 'do what you want, I don't give a damn'. Asuma just shrugged. Gai beamed at them. He had been certain that they would all see it his way... they all will...  
  
"But wait!" Kurenai noticed something else in Gai's plan, "If you intend to temporarily train Shino, Neji, and Sasuke, than what is going to happen to the rest of their teams?" she pointed out. Gai blinked... he hadn't thought that far into his plan... and who was this 'Sasuke'?  
  
"I guess we'll have to split them up too... into new temporary Genin teams." Kakashi explained this for Gai, and he at once started to plan out the new teams...  
  
"That's a good idea!" agreed Kurenai, sounding a bit more enthusiastic. Now, maybe this time, she'll get a team that could co-operate better instead of Shino and Kiba fighting over the position of leader... well, Shino didn't really fight over the position... he just took it.  
  
Gai was secretly upset that Kakashi was the one to think of this solution... it was originally his idea, but with the way Kurenai reacted, it would seem that Kakashi was the one who had suggested the entire thing.  
  
Asuma put his head onto his arms. He still didn't know why he was here. Gai decided to take charge of this meeting again.  
  
"So let see, if Shino, Neji, and Uchiha are on my team then, Lee, Ten-Ten, Kaiba, Hinita, Narujo and Sakuya are left!" announced Gai while Kurenai and Kakashi face-faulted... well... you couldn't really tell with Kakashi, but we'll assume he did.  
  
"KIba and HiNAta!" corrected Kurenai, carefully stressing the correct letters.  
  
"Naruto and Sakura. And Uchiha isn't his first name in case you're wondering. It's Sasuke," answered Kakashi, very calmly. Gai was secretly ashamed about calling the boy Susake, but he decided to save face by pretending that he knew all along and was just joking about it.  
  
"Oh, I knew all along and I was just joking about it!" Gai answered, attempting to draw attention away from his mistake and more to the matter at hand, "But who should be put into what group?"  
  
And so, three of the four Jounins assembled at the meeting, argued and argued about the remaining arrangements, before finally deciding on the luck of the draw. Asuma decided to do it for them to prevent unfair cheating... although cheating is never fair...  
  
The remaining six Genins had their names put on pieces of paper and were then put in a shoe box. The two instructors reached into the box and took out a paper, once at a time.  
  
"Ladies first," offered Kakashi with a hidden smile. Kurenai took a deep breath and plunged her hand into the box. The papers were all of equal size and were in fact, Post-It notes. Kurenai closed her eyes and hoped for the best. She seized the one in the far corner and pushed it out.  
  
The piece of paper was scrunched up in her fist which shook slightly in anticipation, summoning up the courage, Kurenai opened it. The other teachers leaned it subconsciously to have a closer look.  
  
Hyuga Hinata.  
  
Kurenai let on the breath that she didn't realize that she was still holding. Safe!  
  
Kakashi reached over and drew out another. His visible eye scanned it briefly before he held it out.  
  
Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
Kurenai pulled out another one.  
  
Haruno Sakura.  
  
Kakashi took his next turn and frowned a bit. This might pose a bit of a problem. Two hot-heads on the same team...  
  
Inuzuka Kiba.  
  
'This is it', thought Kurenai, 'it's either me... or him...' she glanced at her opponent. 'If I don't draw the one, I'll be toast!'  
  
She hesitated...  
  
And cracked her knuckles...  
  
Kakashi narrowed his eyes, visible one and Sharingan one.  
  
Kurenai reached out...  
  
She placed her hand into the box...  
  
She found both remaining pieces...  
  
She held them both for a second...  
  
This was it!  
  
She grabbed for the left one...  
  
But then she dropped it and went for the right....  
  
Then dropped that one and grabbed the left...  
  
Kurenai pulled her hand out of the box and as a last second decision, grabbed the one on the left...  
  
The yellow Post-It note was clenched in her fist, her knuckles white because of how tight she was gripping the piece of paper. She lifted her fingers off the paper, one, two, three, and four...  
  
The Post-It opened up and a single name was written on it.  
  
Ten-Ten.  
  
Relief, warm, glorious relief, flooded through her body...  
  
Kakashi stared at the last piece of paper.  
  
Rock Lee.  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
Asuma still didn't know why he was here.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Announcer: Next time, on the Quest of the Green Beast, Sasuke, Neji, and Shino are now under the tutelage of Maito Gai. Naruto, Kiba, and Lee now train under Kakashi and Sakura, Ten-Ten and Hinata are now students of Kurenai.  
  
How will they fare against this new turn of events?  
  
What was Asuma doing there anyway?  
  
Find out next time!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
A/n so there is the third chapter! I'm sorry if nothing much happened this time. I had a whole bunch of other ideas, but I'm planning to save them for the next chapter.  
  
Ja na!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Please leave your Name/Nickname/Penname/Screen name, e-mail (optional) and a comment in the review box.  
  
Flames will be accepted graciously and will be considered, if logical and be thrown out if illogical: "You suck!", "F u... R u on dRuGs?", "U rEtArD!" are examples of pointless flames and are a waste of time. Please don't waste your time.  
  
Criticism will be welcomed happily, if they are constructive.  
  
Complaints will be filed in order.  
  
Complements will be happily accepted.  
  
Ranting may be overlooked.  
  
Questions will be answered.  
  
Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
Frontier of Darkness 


	4. They Didn't Take It So Well

Quest of the Green Beast:  
  
The Impossible Challenge  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto is the copyrighted property of its creator, whom is in no way me.  
  
Summary: A brilliant idea, shining like the most glorious of stars, descends from the heavens and crosses paths with the ever so beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, or rather, Maito Gai to his friends and rivals. Sometimes, to be a Shinobi, means that there are times when you must socialize with others and there are also times where you must speak more than three words in each sentence. Gai-sensei and his dazzling thumbs-up signs now must tackle the largest challenge in his lifetime: to turn Aburame Shino, Hyuga Neji, and Uchiha Sasuke, into happy, smiling, socializing citizens of the Hidden Leaf Village. Will Gai succeed? Or will his quest be in vain? Read on to find out... or not...  
  
Pairings: There probably will not be outright pairings in this fanfic, although there may be many small hints just to keep readers content.  
  
Also featured in this story: All the other Leaf Genins and their teachers (with similar missions)  
  
Warning: Mild character bashing once in a while, a bit of Gai bashing (but nothing very severe), mild OOCness and mediocre not following the Naruto timeline.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
(Review Responses)  
  
Chibikakashi: Thank you for you review, and I definitely will keep writing.  
  
Ewz: Laughter is the best medicine but if you don't stop soon, it can kill you! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kamikakushi: I feel sorry for Kakashi, but I'm sure that he will be able to think of something to turn the tables! Thanks for reviewing, and have a nice day!  
  
Renn: I like the 'manly' thing so much the first time; I decided to use it again! I'm glad you find it amusing. Thanks!  
  
Chibi Tenten: Thank you so much for your praise! I didn't think anyone would like it that much! I like Neji/Ten-Ten too, so I'm likely going to at least give some hints. They other teams will be mentioned, but my main focus is the antisocial guys. I feel special and I hope this is fast enough for you...  
  
SquirrelOfShadows: Yes, Lee is probably very jealous. Just wait till you read how he takes the news... I hope I updated soon enough. Thank you!  
  
Yumeko: Post-Its are your friends! I think that the Naruto world seems fairly modern since they have fridges so I decided they should have Post- Its too! Kakashi's team eats each other? O.o... Wow... scary image... I'm cheering for Naruto!  
  
Place-your-name-here: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Queen Strife: Naruto, Lee and Kiba combined are loud enough to bust all the eardrums in Konoha! Kakashi has his hands full!  
  
Sequ3stered: Thank you for your kind words! My friends seem to think my humor is twisted...  
  
Arandomperson: Ah, I'm SORRY for the mix up, x.x I changed it back and I hope you'll forgive me...  
  
Aeja Tsuki: Don't worry, Kakashi won't let them torture him... AND I'M SORRY THAT I THOUGHT HE WAS 40! I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! And you're reviewing at TWELVE???? O.O;;; Go to bed!  
  
Saiera: Thanks for reading and I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Northstar231: Thanks for your comment! I'm glad it was exciting to you, since I think that there wasn't enough action...  
  
EmptySanity: I wanted to write about the antisocial boys, but I was too lazy... and yet again, I'm sorry about spelling Kakashi's last name wrong.  
  
Weirddramagirl: I like that part too! A bloody Kakashi sandwich is... just... disturbing... O.O I meant to imply that she just wanted food... There's also a reason to why all the girls and boys are on separate teams. Thanks for reading!  
  
Lafine: I'm sorry about the mix up, and I blame the bad quality of my scanlations! . I feel sorry for poor Kakashi too.  
  
Tetsu: Thanks!  
  
SacredGoggles: I'm really glad you think so highly of the story! :D I hope this chapter is also to your liking.  
  
Fooliet: Thanks for your review!  
  
Eiko: Gai IS a very unique person. I don't think there are really that many of him out in other Anime...  
  
Night-Owl123: I'm glad that my efforts aren't in vain. Thanks for your comment.  
  
Psychotic Azn: Thank you and I'm glad you find this fic funny!  
  
Yumi-sama: Thanks for the review and I'll keep your pairings in mind!  
  
Stizzo: Eh? Sorry for the mixed for 'Hayate' and 'Hatake'. I'm ashamed that I didn't realize it sooner, but if you want to see it as a joke, then I'm sure you can! :D Gai-vision is rather scary...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
(Key :)  
  
"................." talking  
  
'.................' thinking  
  
--- Beginning/End of Chapter/Change of Scene  
  
(End of Key)  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: They Didn't Take It So Well  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The leaves rustled gently as the thin, delicate branches that they were perched on swayed to the peaceful rhythm of the cool autumn breeze. The grassy clearing was serene and silent, except for an occasional chirp and small scurrying footsteps of a small animal. Dewdrops hung from the bending tips of the grasses, creating fountains of sparkling colour. The day could not have started out any better for the happy, joyful Leaf inhabitants.  
  
But a certain pink-haired girl wasn't exactly living up to the about description and she was anything but happy and joyful.  
  
First of all, they waited four hours for their late Sensei, just to discover that he wouldn't have shown up at all if he had informed them the day before that he had a meeting. Then, Naruto accidentally fell out of the tree when Kakashi had arrived, and hit his head on a rock and would not wake up. Jumping to conclusions, she had thought that he had gotten a concussion and wheeled him off to a hospital and waited for the doctor for another four hours, just to have the doctor come out and tell them that he was just sleeping! It turns out that the reason that Naruto actually fell off was because he had fallen asleep. Afterwards, their teacher just told them to go home and that training was cancelled due to a meeting that she was SURE that he didn't really have.  
  
Now, Naruto was being his usual energetic self, loudly talking about nothing and everything. And Sasuke didn't even spare a single glance in her direction! Life was unfair and horribly repetitive. Sakura wished that something different would happen today. Someone should have told her that she should be careful what she wishes for. But nobody did tell her and that's why she wasn't.  
  
Sasuke ignored the loud ranting of his teammate as best as he could. It would seem that Naruto was one of those species that they call: 'Morning People'. He pulled back his white arm-warmer to reveal a black watch which read: 7:58 a.m. The Uchiha genius bit back a sigh. Kakashi had told them to meet him at 8:00; so therefore, he should probably show up at around noon. Sasuke took the time to wonder why he always came early...  
  
The watch gave a small beep causing Sasuke to gaze down at it. It now read 7:59 a.m. Sasuke was about to turn away and find something to occupy himself with for the next four hours when suddenly, from out of the blue, came a voice that he was least suspecting to here... and no, it wasn't Itachi. But even Orochimaru would have been more likely.  
  
"Yo." Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke spun around in complete and total shock. It was... KAKASHI???? A thick blanket of silence descended around them, quiet hung over them like heavy drapes on a window... No one dared speak... It was as if everything was a still silent photograph and the surreal moment would disappear if there was the slightest of disturbances...  
  
But quiet didn't sit well with Uzumaki Naruto.  
  
"YOU'RE EARLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!" the blond boy screamed, his finger pointing accusingly at his teacher. More silence followed after his outburst... and then...  
  
Sakura fainted.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"... Shouldn't someone wake her up?"  
  
No one bothered to reply so Kakashi sighed before strolling over to kneel by the fallen girl and started to revive her by pressing a pressure point, right between her nose and her upper lip. (A/N By the way, that's a real pressure point used to wake up unconscious people,) After a few seconds, emerald green eyes fluttered open and gazed in confusion at her surroundings. Satisfied, Kakashi stood up, brushed off his knees and walked back over to the other two. Sakura sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"H-How long have I been asleep for?" she asked timidly, looking at Sasuke.  
  
"...twelve seconds..." he answered, rather bluntly. Naruto, who had been uncharacteristically quiet decided to voice the question that had been plaguing his mind.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei... why are you on time?" he asked, somewhat hesitantly because he had thought that that was one question he would never have to ask.  
  
Kakashi's visible eye turned up into a happy arch. Oh, how he loved to torture his students! He had been a bit down the day before but when he returned home, he had thought of a plan to make his time with them somewhat bearable.  
  
"Well, kids, I came a bit earlier to tell you all a special announcement!" The sooner they found out, the longer their mental torture would be!  
  
Naruto leaned in eagerly. 'Whatever made Kakashi come early must be pretty big news!'  
  
"Ichiraku is giving out free ramen??" he yelled out hopefully, but his hopes were shot down when Kakashi shook his head, still smiling.  
  
Sakura was also eager. 'Whatever made Kakashi come early must be really important, and by the way he's smiling, must mean that it's something challenging.'  
  
"Is there a tournament of some kind?" she inquired curiously, but became pensive when he also shook his head. What could it be then?  
  
Sasuke on the other hand narrowed his eyes in suspicion as a response, inwardly, his thoughts whirling. 'Whatever made Kakashi arrive early must be important and judging by how he's smiling, must mean that its good news... for him. And usually if it makes him happy, must mean that it is supposed to torture us... Or maybe I'm just becoming paranoid...'  
  
Kakashi watched the varying expressions on his now temporary ex-students with amusement... sadistic amusement... 'This is REALLY going to get them riled up.'  
  
"Then what is it?" demanded Sasuke, for he had had enough of Sharingan Kakashi's mind games. Kakashi's grin never left his face as he prepared to tell them the news. He wondered whether to break it to them subtly or not.  
  
"As a special training program," he began, carefully watching his students. The words 'special' and 'training' immediately caught their attention. "We have decided to," The three of them now paid close attention, hanging off his every word. "Create new Genin teams!" Kakashi announced, conveniently forgetting to mention that they were temporary. The ever-so-popular silence returned again for a few seconds as the three Rookie Genins allowed this to sink in.  
  
"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT??????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Kakashi grinned. Oh, how he loved his job.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Two fountains of glistening, salty water, ran over 'mountains' and through 'ravines', occasionally parting and converging together, forming series of small rivers and streams, before dripping vertically downwards and landing with small steady splashes on the damp ground. Two round pools of black, squeezed shut, allowing more liquid to be expelled from inside, before opening again as more water flowed out.  
  
Rock Lee was crying. What had he done wrong? He had done everything his sensei and asked of him, even more! Yeah, sure there were times when he broke a few of the rules but he was forgiven for it! He just didn't understand. Was he not worthy?  
  
Maito Gai looked down at his tear-stricken pupil, his own heart, threatening to snap in two, tears pouring from his own eyes. Couldn't Lee see that this was something that had to be done? Couldn't Lee see that this pained him too? Couldn't he see that he hated to see him cry?  
  
"Gai-sensei! I'll do ANYTHING! Please! PLEASE! I d-don't want to l-leave! GAI-SENSEI!!!!!" The boy threw himself at his teacher, wrapping his green clad arms around the older man's middle, holding on as if he would disappear any moment.  
  
"Lee!" The Jounin returned the embrace, "I promise! It won't be too long! Someday, you shall be my student, once again!" he declared.  
  
"Gai-sensei!"  
  
"Lee!"  
  
Meanwhile, Ten-Ten and Neji watched on, with something akin to disgust.  
  
"A bit melodramatic, don't you think?" asked Ten-Ten, tearing her eyes from the sight of not one, but TWO males, bawling their eyes out. Thank GOD Neji wasn't like that.  
  
"Agreed." Answered Neji simply, also turning away. Ten-ten raised a delicate, thin eyebrow back at the sniveling pair.  
  
"What was the big deal anyway? Gai-sensei said that the temporary teams will only last a week."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
Kurenai shrugged. It looked like that her team took the news better than she had guessed. Hinata gently touched the tips of her index things together, a small blush tinting her pale cheeks.  
  
"U-um... Kurenai s-sensei... w-who will b-be on t-the n-new teams?" she asked.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Kurenai will be teaching Sakura, Hinata, and Ten-Ten..." began Asuma...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"...and Asuma will be teaching Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji..." informed Kurenai...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"... and Kakashi, my eternal rival will be teaching Kaiba, Narujo and you, Lee..." declared Gai...  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"... and Gai will be teaching Shino, Neji and Sasuke..." Kakashi smiled at the incredulous looks that were given to him. Yes, he loved his job.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Wait!" yelled Ino, "Why are everyone else's teams different except ours?! That's not fair!!" Asuma took another puff from his cigar.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Lets take a little look at the reactions of our favourite Leaf Genins... actually, they that the only Leaf Genins that we know off and that are not really Sound Nins in disguise.  
  
Aburame Shino was a little bothered about the fact that Gai would be training him for a week. Kurenai was bad enough when it came to trying to get him to socialize, but he heard rumors. Gai was rumored to be six times worse. He would have to be careful...  
  
Akimichi Choji didn't really care about the turn of events. His team stayed the same thankfully. But he wondered why it was ONLY his team that stayed the same. Was it because of the InoShikaCho formation? Yes, that must be it.  
  
Haruno Sakura was devastated. Now she was separated from 'her' Sasuke! When something had finally gone right in her life, it had to be snatched away from her by the hands of fate! Wait... now she was starting to sound like Neji...  
  
Hyuuga Hinata was disappointed to not be on the same teams as 'Na... Na... Naruto-kun, but she was glad that she also wasn't on the same team as Neji... She didn't exactly hate her cousin, but since he wasn't that fond of her, she decided to stay away from him too.  
  
Hyuuga Neji didn't exactly care either. Although he was glad to finally be able to be away from Lee... he also felt bad... about someone else leaving... but he wouldn't admit it -coughtentencough- He didn't really mind Shino, and he was interesting in getting to know the Uchiha genius better.  
  
Inuzuka Kiba was glad about not having Shino take away HIS position of leader. Now he won't have to listen to his orders again!  
  
Nara Shikamaru thought it was pointless to think much on the topic, although he felt that there was more to this than meets the eye. Why would the teachers place all the loud, female, and antisocial Shinobi on one team? They had a hidden motive and he suspected that his team was left untouched because teams of three were needed. At least he wasn't categorized and labeled as 'loud' or 'antisocial'. Or 'female'.  
  
Rock Lee was crushed at not having his sensei teach him AND not having Sakura on his team. Luck and fate and destiny REALLY hated him... Maybe he hung around Neji for too long and caught his curse?  
  
Tenten had mixed feelings. First was the delight and relief of being away from BOTH Gai and Lee, then the disappointment of leaving Neji, and finally the suspicion of why they were spilt up in the first place.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke relieved at not being paired up with a rabid fan girl, but somewhere, deep down, realized that he would miss his team seven teammates... just a little. He was curious about his new teammates and wanted to know more about them, since he hasn't seen any of them fight yet. Maybe he would finally get some peace and quiet... Then he remembered that Gai was his teacher and any hope of that was immediately shattered.  
  
Uzumaki Naruto was upset about leaving Sakura and was glad to get rid of Sasuke... or so he told himself... He was a little apprehensive about having thick-brows on his team but he thought that as long as the eyebrows weren't contagious and were only genetic, h would be happy. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...  
  
Yamanaka Ino was torn between anguish and disappointment and joy. Anguish at having missed her ONLY chance of teaming with Sasuke, disappointment at being the only team to not be switched and joy at the fact that Sakura no longer was on Sasuke's team... If she couldn't have Sasuke, THEN NO ONE COULD!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Announcer: And the Quest of the Green Beast as -Officially- began. Next time, Gai tells Shino, Neji and Sasuke, to put on their "happy faces"...  
  
Will the three retain their sanity?  
  
Or will they end up with bowl cuts, thick eyebrows and green bodysuits?  
  
It's all up to destiny now! (Or just the author)  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
A/N Sasuke, Neji and Shino with bowl cuts, thick eyebrows and green bodysuits is a very, very, very, traumatizing sight. O.O;  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Please leave your Name/Nickname/Penname/Screen name, e-mail (optional) and a comment in the review box.  
  
Flames will be accepted graciously and will be considered, if logical and be thrown out if illogical: "You suck!", "F u... R u on dRuGs?", "U rEtArD!" are examples of pointless flames and are a waste of time. Please don't waste your time.  
  
Criticism will be welcomed happily, if they are constructive.  
  
Complaints will be filed in order.  
  
Complements will be happily accepted.  
  
Ranting may be overlooked.  
  
Questions will be answered.  
  
Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
Frontier of Darkness 


	5. New Friends, Rivals, and New Eyebrows

Quest of the Green Beast:  
  
The Impossible Challenge  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto is the copyrighted property of its creator, whom is in no way me.  
  
Summary: A brilliant idea, shining like the most glorious of stars, descends from the heavens and crosses paths with the ever so beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, or rather, Maito Gai to his friends and rivals. Sometimes, to be a Shinobi, means that there are times when you must socialize with others and there are also times where you must speak more than three words in each sentence. Gai-sensei and his dazzling thumbs-up signs now must tackle the largest challenge in his lifetime: to turn Aburame Shino, Hyuga Neji, and Uchiha Sasuke, into happy, smiling, socializing citizens of the Hidden Leaf Village. Will Gai succeed? Or will his quest be in vain? Read on to find out... or not...  
  
Pairings: There probably will not be outright pairings in this fanfic, although there may be many small hints just to keep readers content.  
  
Also featured in this story: All the other Leaf Genins and their teachers (with similar missions)  
  
Warning: Mild character bashing once in a while, a bit of Gai bashing (but nothing very severe), mild OOCness and mediocre not following the Naruto timeline.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
(Review Responses)  
  
Magicians of the Yami: Yes, Gai SHOULD mind his own business, but if he didn't, this story can't exist... so therefore, Gai doesn't! - Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Yuen-chan: O.o Are you all right? –Stares at your prone figure- Should I call an ambulance? Thanks for laughing, though!  
  
Zenith White Storm: Thank you! The idea came to me when I read a fic where Lee dreamt that everyone wore his clothes and had his haircut, including Sakura! I sort of forgot the title of the story though...  
  
Yumi-sama: Thank you for the link! I love Naruto Wallpaper! I thought that Naruto should yell something out, since he usually has many outbursts.  
  
Lafine: They probably would! Gai is now only just beginning to torture them! I'll try to update regularly but, I'm afraid that I'm not known for finishing stories...  
  
Aeja Tsuki: Yes, I agree. And I'm not telling! :P Actually, there will be no downright pairings, so you'll just have to stick with soaking up all the hints I give you!  
  
EmptySanity: Names just escapes him sometimes... well, most of the time... or actually, all the time! Do you? I actually drew a rough sketch of Neji, Sasuke and Shino... in... Well... Gai-wear... All I can say is: It really looks freaky...  
  
SquirrelOfShadows: Go Hinata indeed! Although I shouldn't takes sides... I support you anyway!  
  
Pyrrhic Lotus: Shino probably has one... deep... DEEP... down inside... behind his glasses and collar... or not... Thank you for the review!  
  
Dark Nemesis 7: Yes, Neji/Ten-Ten is really cute! And you noticed? I've been waiting for someone to point it out! -  
  
Anfu: I'm sorry if the pairings offend you, but I won't make any blatant couples, just small hints, so it is easy for people to disregard them. There will be hidden meanings sometimes, so it's up to you to interpret them! Anyway, thank you for reading!  
  
Kamikakushi: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you found the last chapter amusing and I hope that I can continue to meet your standards. But these days, my humor keeps trying to commit suicide by bungee-jumping out the window along with my sanity...  
  
Chibi Tenten: It IS a weird sight, since I, being the sick-twisted person I am, actually sketched them... O.O; But I don't think anyone will be seeing it any time soon... –eyes the picture locked away in the closet—I'm not sure who Shino should be paired up with, myself. The hints are for you to decide.  
  
Stizzo: I'm also curious... since I haven't thought that far yet... and I'm sorry that my humor is slowly fading... and this chapter is a prime example... sorry again... Thanks for reviewing, though.  
  
Haruchan: I don't think I write... THAT well... 99... 66 But, Thank you very much for your comment!  
  
Vaari: I'll try my best to 'hurry it up'! But I can't really guarantee, since I'm bad at keeping promises...But I'll try!  
  
Pyro Dragon 117: Thank you for the suggestion! In fact, I had actually planned that scene for the chapter after this... Heheheh... Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Anatra DeSylvianno: Gai is great for comic relief, ne? I try to not let the characters stray from the cannon... although sometimes it's fairly hard, since I have only watch episodes 1-8 and 70-74. I usually just get my Naruto from the Manga. Yes, they ARE doomed!  
  
Renn: Don't worry! I promise that Gai won't actually succeed... in that aspect... Meehehehehe!  
  
White Witch: I'm glad you found my story amusing!   
  
Jewel Song: I'll update as soon as I finish these replies!  
  
Tetsu: I just love that pairing and I couldn't help but add it in!  
  
ITSAME: All I can say is, they are probably not very happy... Thank you for your reviews! At first I thought the jokes were a bit lame... but oh well!  
  
Hitokiri Midori: The girls are a bit docile... but maybe, Inner Sakura can spice things up... It's a bit hard to properly characterize Ten-Ten since we don't even know of her last name!  
  
Weriddramagirl: Actually, I think I remember reading your story or something similar to it... But I think that the last part was actually a bit of inspiration with a bit of your help! So, I give you my thanks!   
  
Saiera: Ehehehe, I apologize to anyone who had nightmares over the last image... Gomen nasai! Suminasen!  
  
Kashisenshey: Thank you for reviewing! And I won't make fun of it, in fact I think you're name is really cool!  
  
Place-your-name-here: Yes, believe it or not, Kakashi was ONE minute early!  
  
Night-Owl123: Thanks for reviewing! I hope this didn't take too long!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
(Key :)  
  
"................." talking  
  
'.................' thinking  
  
--- Beginning/End of Chapter/Change of Scene  
  
(End of Key)  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The golden sun hung high in the light blue sky, overseeing the village of Konoha and its citizens, bathing them in a warm unearthly glow. Judging by its position, one would conclude that it was almost noon and that a certain masked Jounin would soon be arriving at the meeting place of his new team.  
  
Kiba was mad. Actually, that would be a fairly large understatement, for he seemed to have lost all rational thoughts and his bloodlust was soaring right off the charts, therefore, livid may be a better word for this situation. So, Kiba was livid. He was enraged that his new instructor had the GUTS to schedule the team meeting at 6:00 a.m. and then left him to wait for an absurd total of five hours, along with his constipated puppy, a loud obnoxious ramen-obsessed blond and a thick-browed Gai-adoring freak. Inuzuka Kiba was F-U-R-I-O-U-S.  
  
He gritted his teeth and heaved out a sigh. Of all the other teachers he could have, he gets stuck with this one. Then Akamaru let out a whine. Kiba let out yet another sigh.  
  
Woe is him.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: New Friends, New Rivals, and New Eyebrows... I mean... Problems  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
A pair of dark eyes carefully scanned over his companions from behind a pair of dark sunglasses.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke had seated himself on the far left side of the meeting place, leisurely leaning against the trunk of a tree, his elbows resting on his drawn-up knees and his chin resting upon his interlaced fingers. The Uchiha's dark eyes were alert and, like his, were also observing his new temporary teammates.  
  
Hyuuga Neji had also sat himself away from the 'group' of the far right, more out of habitat than cold indifference. Although his white eyes were closed, Shino was sure that he was also watching them. The member of the bug clan gave an involuntary shudder at the fact of being stared at through the back of the Hyuuga geniuses head. It was quite disturbing really.  
  
Shino was used to sitting off in a corner while his more talkative teammates talked and bickered about non-important matters. Although for him, it was only Kiba that actually really spoke and Hinata occasionally softly agreeing with him, Kiba talked and bickered enough for three people. The silence between them now was oddly uncomfortable.  
  
Sasuke and Neji were also having similar thoughts. They were both used to having a noisy teammate constantly challenging them or even insulting them and both were also used to yelling back at them to 'shut-up'. Now that their long-desired peace had arrived, they found that they didn't really desire it after all.  
  
The three Genins were seated in some sort of strange-looking triangle. Since there really wasn't a group for the three to sit away from, this to an outsider looked rather weird.  
  
"Hey..." to their surprise, it was Shino who was first to break the awkward silence. Neji and Sasuke both glanced in his direction and Shino felt like that the stares seemed to be weighing him down. "...what is... Gai-sensei like?" His inquiry was in a monotone as usual. Neji seemed to struggle a bit for an answer.  
  
"He is... unique."  
  
"Oh." Silence once again, drifted over the three of them. Neji wondered if he should also say something else, since it was rather impolite to end a conversation like that. But as soon as he was about to speak, a loud booming voice filled the area.  
  
"Good morning, my students!" The three quickly turned their heads, expecting to see the painfully familiar face of Maito Gai but were instead, greeted by the sight of... a thick-browed turtle?  
  
"..." said Neji, Sasuke and Shino, a medium-sized drop of sweat suspended about a few inches above their heads. They stared at the turtle which also stared back.  
  
"...Why does the turtle have eyebrows?" Sasuke couldn't help but blurt out. He had wanted to know ever since the first time he saw the turtle in the chuunin exam. He had also been spending too much times around Naruto.  
  
"...Thick... eyebrows..." muttered Neji, who should have been used to the sight by now, still found himself surprised at the oddity of the creature before him.  
  
"...I don't know..." confessed Shino, staring wide-eyed at the four-legged reptile, the question also plaguing his mind. And he though some of his bug friends were weird...  
  
"Are you ready?" the turtle asked enthusiastically. The question was greeted by blank stares. "Well, HERE COMES GAI-SENSEI!" Following that announcement, a small tornado rose up from the back of the turtle, blowing clouds of dust at the Genins, causing Neji and Sasuke to bring a hand up in front of their faces to avoid getting sand in their eyes.  
  
Shino inwardly laughed superiorly at how better protected he was than they were. Then he blinked in surprise behind his glasses, wondering what possessed him to mentally laugh like that. He hoped that it wasn't a sign that Gai had started to poison his mind.  
  
The dust cleared to reveal: Gai! (A/N Surprise, surprise.)  
  
"Good morning, everyone!" Gai's teeth 'pinged' at them as he flashed the three thumbs up signs... with both thumbs! Gasp! The three merely stared at him. Gai forced the manly tears of disappointment from his eyes as he remembered the round happy face of his favourite student Lee and how he always greeted him with an emotional, 'Gai-sensei!' Wait, what was he doing? Now wasn't the time for wishful thinking! He had a mission to complete! And now was his first chance to improve their social skills. A frown came across his features as he shook a finger disapprovingly at the three.  
  
"Now, now, now! That isn't the way to act when someone greets you!" he scolded, "When someone tells you 'good morning' you MUST answer, 'good morning' as well!" The three looked at him with nearly identical expressions of horror... although you really couldn't tell with them... "Now I want to hear you! Good morning!" greeted Gai sensei.  
  
"..."  
  
"...hn..."  
  
"..."  
  
Gai tried not to be discouraged. "No, that's not right, try again! Good morning, everyone!"  
  
"...hn..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
Gai tried yet again. "Now, if you don't do it properly, we'll be here all day, practicing! Now, won't that be fun?" Neji, Shino and Sasuke wore incredulous expressions, exchanging looks that said, 'what the hell?' with each other. They agreed silently to co operate.  
  
"Good morning!" announced Gai.  
  
"...hi..."  
  
"...hi..."  
  
"...hello..."  
  
"Again! GOOD MORNING, STUDENTS!"  
  
"...morning..."  
  
"...morning..."  
  
"...g'morning..."  
  
Gai bit back a sigh. It wasn't what he wanted, but it will have to do for now... And if he tried it again, his students would probably run off... to buy him a coffin...  
  
Sasuke's thin, delicate eyebrow was twitching violently, his hand tightening around the handle of his kunai. Veins had appeared around the sides of Neji's Byakugan and his knuckles turned white from the pressure his was exerting. The visible part of Shino's face was now a dark red and some of his bugs could be seen scurrying around on his as if preparing for a massacre.  
  
"Before we start, I think the three of us need to know each other a little better, since we will be teammates from now on!" Gai beamed at the three who winced slightly at the sight of his eyebrows, but Gai pretended not to notice. "I think we will start with some introductions!"  
  
Gai beamed at them once again. "I want you three to talk about yourself, your likes and dislikes and your hopes and dreams! This is an activity to get you to open up to others more! The four of us are now going to be good friends and you can share anything you want with us!"  
  
"What if we don't want to?" asked Neji, not really liking the whole idea. I mean, Gai's friend? Gai's GOOD friend?  
  
Gai smiled a creepy smile that made Gaara seem like a sane, serene, peace- loving person who fainted at the sight of blood with no intention of hurting even a fly. His smile sent chills down the backs of the Antisocial Ninjas. "You have no choice! If you refuse, we will not attempt any missions or training until you do!" This earned him three synchronized exasperated sighs and glares that clearly said 'Not this again'.  
  
"So, Neji, since you refused to answer the first time I met you, you can go first!" Gai exclaimed logically. Neji released a long, suffering sigh as he stood up to answer.  
  
"My name is Hyuuga Neji," Neji groaned mentally when Gai signaled for him to go on, "and I..."  
  
"Go on, Neji!" Gai encouraged him, performing the 'encouragement pose' by giving him a thumbs-up.  
  
"...and I like... uh... training?" finished Neji with a shrug. "And I don't like... the Main Family. My goal is... to become... stronger..." Neji sat down, a bit flustered at being forced to speak when he didn't want to.  
  
"Susake! Your turn!" announced Gai. Sasuke gave him a piercing look, but refused to speak. Gai looked at him, a frown across his face. "Go on! What's wrong?"  
  
"...I won't answer until my name is called." came the rather blunt answer. Gai looked at him in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. Shino gave a small, delicate cough, which was obviously fake.  
  
"Last I checked, his name was Uchiha Sasuke," Neji clarified helpfully. If Gai was planning to torture them for a week, he might as well humiliate him as much as he can... although Gai regularly tortures him on a daily basis.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course!" said Gai, not missing a beat, but missing many, "I was just joking with you! So, go ahead, Su... Sake... Sake... Susa... what... was it again?" Gai flashed them a nervous brilliant smile at his temporary students' expressions which now looked like this: -- . "Well, go on Uchiha!" The Uchiha genius stood grudgingly up and he mumbled something along the lines of, "Sasuke, my name is Sasuke!"  
  
"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like a lot of things and... There isn't anything I really like. My goal is to kill a certain man. Happy now?" he spat. Gai didn't seem like that he was very happy.  
  
"But... Uchiha! You didn't elaborate!" Gai exclaimed. This activity wasn't going as well as he had hoped. Sasuke eyed him defiantly.  
  
"You never said I had to." And with that, Sasuke reclaimed his seat. Shino stood up, not really in the mood for wasting anymore time.  
  
"I'm Aburame Shino; I like bugs, I don't like bug spray and I wish to one day be on the ANBU squad." Gai beamed joyfully, large masculine tears materializing in his eyes. Yes, YES, Shino! That was the way to do it! You may be saved yet!  
  
"That was a most WONDERFUL introduction!" he congratulated, "you two should be more like him!" he gestured to Sasuke and Neji, "Well done!"  
  
"And Now, I shall take a few seconds to introduce myself! My name is Maito Gai! I am old enough to carry the wisdom of the world, yet I am young enough to be gifted handsomely by the flames of youth! My main goal in life is to completely surpass my arch rival, but I also wish to assist misguided youths on their road of life!" he announced, as he way of an introduction, flashing his overrated 'good guy pose'. The three visibly cringed. "Now that we got that settled, I guess its time for some training and missions!" Gai turned to his left and signaled for his team to follow him. "Let's go! We have a beautiful day ahead of us!"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"... and he called that a few seconds..." murmured Neji. Sasuke and Shino slowly nodded in agreement.  
  
"...Neji, don't attempt at humor. It scares me," remarked Shino.  
  
"..."  
  
"...speak for yourself..."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Yo." Three boys and one dog, spun around at the greeting, three of them in surprise, and one of them in anger.  
  
"YOU'RE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!" shrieked Naruto, Kiba and Lee, their voices melding together and resonating off the walls of the entire village of Konoha.  
  
"WOOF!" agreed Akamaru, more quietly then he would of like, due to his recent stomach pains.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The everyday townspeople looked around in alarm, some dropping groceries while mothers pulled their children protectively towards them and other men, brandishing sticks around. They soon calmed down and shrugged to each other.  
  
"It's probably just an angry girlfriend bitching at their date," reasoned a villager with grey brown hair to his companion.  
  
"Really?" the other man responded, a hint of challenge in his voice, "Then why were there three MALE voices?"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"I got lost on the road of life!" exclaimed Kakashi cheerfully, holding up a hand in salute.  
  
"LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Kiba, shaking his fist at the Jounin.  
  
"STOP LYING WITH A STRAIGHT FACE!!!!!!" added Naruto. The two loudest ninjas in Konoha looked to their creepy-eyebrowed teammate, as if expecting him to back them up. The miniature Gai cleared his throat importantly as he stepped up, his eyebrows knitting together in a frown.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei," he began, "what does the road of life look like?" Naruto and Kiba's heads plummeted down, burying themselves into the Earth as the rest of their bodies gave feeble twitches.  
  
"Well," Kakashi thought carefully, a hidden twinkle in his eye, "it's made of concrete and there are second rate inns on either side!"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Announcer: Oh ho ho ho! What missions and training does Gai have in store for them? Tune in and find out!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
A/N I hope I didn't disappoint you all too greatly this time, since this chapter was highly monotone, to me at least. I'll try to improve it, since I'm not really in the mood for writing right now.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Please leave your Name/Nickname/Penname/Screen name, e-mail (optional) and a comment in the review box.  
  
Flames will be accepted graciously and will be considered, if logical and be thrown out if illogical: "You suck!", "F u... R u on dRuGs?", "U rEtArD!" are examples of pointless flames and are a waste of time. Please don't waste your time.  
  
Criticism will be welcomed happily, if they are constructive.  
  
Complaints will be filed in order.  
  
Complements will be happily accepted.  
  
Ranting may be overlooked.  
  
Questions will be answered.  
  
Thank you and have a nice day.  
  
Frontier of Darkness 


	6. Survival Training and Surviving Training

**Quest of the Green Beast:**

The Impossible Challenge

Disclaimer: Naruto is the copyrighted property of its creator, whom is in no way me.

Summary: A brilliant idea, shining like the most glorious of stars, descends from the heavens and crosses paths with the ever so beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, or rather, Maito Gai to his friends and rivals. Sometimes, to be a Shinobi, means that there are times when you must socialize with others and there are also times where you must speak more than three words in each sentence. Gai-sensei and his dazzling thumbs-up signs now must tackle the largest challenge in his lifetime: to turn Aburame Shino, Hyuga Neji, and Uchiha Sasuke, into happy, smiling, socializing citizens of the Hidden Leaf Village. Will Gai succeed? Or will his quest be in vain? Read on to find out... or not...

Pairings: There probably will not be outright pairings in this fanfic, although there may be many small hints just to keep readers content.

Also featured in this story: All the other Leaf Genins and their teachers (with similar missions)

Warning: Mild character bashing once in a while, a bit of Gai bashing (but nothing very severe), mild OOCness and mediocre not following the Naruto timeline.

--------------------------------------------

(Review Responses)

I've decided that, (and at risk at sounding like Shikamaru) writing responses to every single review is too troublesome. So therefore: I won't. - Sorry if I disappointed you. If you are incredibly against this, then you may argue your case and I won't hold it against you. –Grins- But thank you anyway for all your great reviews! They really make my day!

--------------------------------------------

(NOTE: Sorry for the rather late update: My computer was experiencing some technical difficulties.)

--------------------------------------------

(Key :)

"................." talking

'.................' thinking

--- Beginning/End of Chapter/Change of Scene

(End of Key)

--------------------------------------------

The music of life and nature preformed their ever-existing duet; water flowing over troughs and crests, wind whistling while birds chirped and sang. The melodious sounds, however, were completely disregarded by three certain members of Team 10.

Yamanaka Ino stood with her folded arms resting on the railing of a small wooden bridge as she surveyed her surroundings. On her left was Shikamaru who was predictably lying on his back staring up at the steely grey sky, wearing a troubled expression as if upset by the fact that there were no clouds to gaze at. On her right, sat Chouji who was busy... eating... The only thing different today was that he was eating different flavored chips than yesterday. The blond kunoichi breathed a sigh. It just wasn't fair! Why only her team was completely singled out from the others? The girl slid her head down to rest on her arms. Then a voice cut through the almost silence, snapping her out of her mournful thoughts.

"Hey Ino? Do you have any food?"

Of all the Genins she could have been stuck with... she gets these guys.

Woe is her.

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Day One: Survival Training and Surviving Training

--------------------------------------------

Kurenai paced around her new students much like in the manner of a drill sergeant, her ruby eyes lingering slightly on each girl. Hinata, one of her original students, was shyly avoiding eye-contact with everyone in the vicinity, gingerly pressing her index fingers together, as if unsure of how to act around her new teammates. The Jounin's eyes left the Hyuuga as she stepped over to stand before Gai's pupil. TenTen, a Chinese brunet was watching her intently with a mixture of attentiveness and hopefulness. Kurenai then turned the Kakashi's pink-haired pupil who was carefully watching them all with analyzing eyes, as if she was sizing them up.

The red-eyed Jounin nodded to herself in confirmation. They were all wimps. Together the four of them were some of the least important characters of Naruto, and although they worked their hardest to get to the top, were still highly unsuccessful when dealing with the male counterparts. And the three had never actually been able to technically win a fair fight on their own. In the Chuunin Exam, Hinata lost to Neji. In the Chuunin exam, TenTen lost to Temari. And in the Chuunin exam, Sakura tied with Ino. And she herself had been badly outclassed and outmatched by Itachi. She came up with one solid decision. She, Yuuhi Kurenai, new Jounin in the village of Konoha, Genjutsu specialists, was going to toughen up these girls! And no one, NO ONE, would EVER see them as negligible once again!

"All right!" she announced in a business like manner, surprising her students, "I want to get right down to business! With me, you're going to train like you've never trained before! And by the end of this week, you'll be expected to be at least double the strength you are now! Or else! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" White, brown and green eyes focused on Kurenai sensei in shock. This new development wasn't foreseen at all.

Hinata stared at the dirt ground in worry. Kurenai-sensei wasn't exactly acting like herself... Kurenai was usually a kind, sort of strict but understanding individual. She was rarely like this... except for once a month and seven days a week...

Sakura was starting to become at bit frustrated and anxious with the expectations and the empty threat of 'or else' hanging in the air. How was she going to double her skills in a week? She didn't even have any special attacking or defending jutsus to rely on! All she could do was Bunshin, Kawarimi and other textbook jutsus, average taijutsu skills and a few smarts. How do you double the value of zero?

TenTen was, if anything surprised. She had been expecting Kurenai to be a stereotyped girly teacher and start to lecture them on something unimportant such as flower arranging and the like. From her appearance, Kurenai did not seem the drill sergeant type.

A few loud claps broke the three kunoichis from their various and rather different trains of thought. They looked up to see Kurenai produce out a whistle from the folds of her clothing.

"All right! Give me 100 laps around the field! Then 50 sit-ups and push-ups! C'mon! I WANNA SEE YOU GIRLS SWEAT!!!" She hollered. After exchanging a few heavy sighs, the girls set off to work.

Woe is them.

--------------------------------------------

"WOOF! WOOF WOOF WOOF!" A paw clutched at a jacket.

"SETTLE DOWN, AKAMARU! AND NO! WE JUST GOT HERE!" The jacket was pulled away by an indignant owner pulled away.

"WOOF!" The paw reached out for the clothing again.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE CONSTIPATED!" A light blush tinted the Inuzuka's cheeks at his puppy's vulgar language, and he hoped that the others had not heard; not that anyone else understood.

"ANO SA! ANO SA! CAN WE HAVE RAMEN AFTERWARDS, KAKASHI-SENSEI?!" An orange-clad boy leapt up and down to emphasis his question.

"YOSHI! I'M GOIING TO DO MY BEST AND MAKE GAI-SENSEI PROUD!" A thumbs-up sign was displayed, a black eye adorned with hideous lower eyelashes which was framed with thick bushy brows sparkled as perfect white teeth sparkled and 'Pinged!'

"WOOF!" A puppy argued his case.

"DO WE HAVE A MISSION TODAY, KAKASHI-SENSEI? AKAMARU WANTS TO GO HOME!" Annoyed, the owner turned to his sensei.

"ANO SA! ANO SA! WHAT ARE WE DOING TODAY, ANYWAY, KAKASHI-SENSEI?" The orange-wearing ninja stopped jumping and also turned to face his teacher.

"YEAH, SENSEI! WHAT ARE WE DOING TODAY? KURENAI-SENSEI ALWAYS TELLS US TO RUN LAPS AND DO PUSH-UPS AND SIT-UPS! ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE US DO THAT, TOO?" Kiba hoped that the answer would be 'no'.

"ROGER! LAPS! I'LL RUN 100 OF THEM AROUND THE FIELD, AND IF I CAN'T DO IT, THEN I WILL KICK THE TREE 200 TIMES, AND IF I CAN'T DO THAT, I'LL DO 300 PUSH-UPS! AND IF I CAN'T DO THAT, THEN I'LL FIGHT 400 PEOPLE AND..." Bowl-haired boy was so excited and was carried away far, far away, into the land of pointless self-imposed rules, not noticing that they actually weren't told to do anything yet.

"WOOF!" A puppy barked his opinion on the thick-browed boy's speech.

"AKAMARU SAYS YOU'RE CRAZY!" The owner clarified, rather helpfully since he noticed that not everyone seemed to be able to understand Akamaru.

"I AM NOT CRAZY! THIS IS JUST THE SELF-IMPOSED RULE, TAUGHT TO ME BY GAI-SENSEI!" The green-bodysuit-wearing boy believed with all his heart that anything that was said or taught to you by Gai-sensei was perfectly sane and definitely NOT crazy.

"WELL, GAI IS CRAZY!" The brunet countered, his statement contradicting terribly with the mini-Gai's belief.

"DO NOT INSULT GAI-SENSEI!" A gasp was uttered by the boy, aghast at how anyone could insult the wonderful Gai-sensei.

"HEY, HEY! KAKASHI SENSEI! ARE YOU TRYING TO IGNORE US?" A finger pointed accusingly at the masked-Jounin who WAS in fact, TRYING to ignore them, because heaven knows how IMPOSSIBLE that could be...

"YEAH, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" The black-haired and the brown-haired ones stopped their debate about whether or not that Gai-sensei was a stupid-old-coot-that-had-his-sense-of-style-stolen-from-him-and-drowned-in-a-puddle.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!" Three boys called out, trying to get their teacher's attention, failing to understand that Kakashi-sensei was very annoyed right now and didn't WANT to hear them calling out his name over and over.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!"

"KAKASHI SENSEI!"

"KAKASHI SENSEI...!"

"KAKASHI SENSEI...!"

"KAKASHI SENSEI...!"

Inner Kakashi-sensei's now strangely pupil-less eye was twitching violently, a sure sign that someone was going to suffer a painful death... Outer Kakashi-sensei looked as though he were merely still reading his tell-tale orange book. If only he had the mangekyo Sharingan, then he would 'tsukiyomi' these brats, and he would enjoy it immensely! But he didn't. So then, he would have to do the next best thing. Muha. Muhaha. MUHAHAHAHAHA!

On another note, if an enemy had been nearby, they probably would have had their eardrums burst open by the three loudest ninjas in Konoha. How did they ever become ninjas anyway? He smelled corruption, pure corruption. He, Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan, vowed to make sure that these loud-mouthed brats with think twice before emitting a single sound ever again... And he had the perfect strategy yet...

"KAKASHI SENSEI!"

"KAKASHI SENSEI!"

"KAKASHI SENSEI!"

He twitched yet again. Oh, just these brats wait...

"Listen..." he said simply, holding out a palm, his voice nonchalant and displaying no evidence of the inner turmoil inside of him. To his astonishment, they did.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked eagerly. Kiba and Lee also leaned over in interest. The corners of Kakashi's hidden mouth drew up into a smirk. An evil smirk, a sinister smirk... This would kill them...

"I'm going to start off by giving you a training exercise. It shall help you practice your..." here he trailed off to let an imaginary ominous black cloud descend upon the students, showering them with droplets and droplets of pain, fear and misery! Naruto, Kiba and Lee watched him with wide eyes. "...stealth." Two gulps were heard as well as a soft whining.

Strange fireballs could now be seen in Lee's eyes, defying the laws of physics, biology and chemistry. "YOSHI! I'LL DO MY BEST!" he declared, not noticing that what he did was the very thing that he was not supposed to be doing.

"..."

"..."

"...stealth. Stealth could be described as the following: furtiveness, surreptitiousness, sneakiness, slyness, craftiness, secrecy, and covertness." Kakashi trailed off for a bit, regarding the loud ninjas. "All of which, you completely lack."

A few minutes later on into the story, leaves Kiba, Naruto and Lee, standing in rather uncomfortable positions atop three very tall, and very thin metal poles. Kiba swayed slightly as he moved his left leg onto a more stable position. Beads of sweat rolled down his cheeks. The ground below him strangely came in and out of focus like it did whenever someone looked down when they were crossing a thin log bridge resting on top off two very high cliffs.

Lee, had surprisingly been able to balance himself quite well, due to his extensive taijutsu training. Now the only thing that he had to worry about was what Kakashi told him about earlier.

Naruto wasn't having much luck. Firstly, it was already hard for him to stay still, even when he had both feet firmly planted on very solid ground, let alone on one foot, standing atop a thirty-four foot metal post. Naruto tried desperately not to ruin his already-ruined image anymore by flailing his arms around uselessly in a pathetic attempt to convince himself that he'll actually not fall off. But he just couldn't help it. So therefore, he flailed his arms around uselessly in an attempt to not fall and he also could not suppress a small squeak.

Now, we will move to a more, microscopic point of view.

Naruto's brain detected and received a small electric shock. It quickly translated the signal and automatically interpreted it as an emotion: fear. Whirling furiously, it translated the emotion as an automatic physical reaction. The brain sent the command by sending another spark down the nervous system to, the vocal chords. The chords read the signal and vibrated themselves, corresponding to the brain wave patterns. The vibration hit the surrounding air particles and the air particles collided with other particles, creating a chain reaction.

The particles now travel away from the mouth and into the surrounding area. These sound waves now traveled, cutting through its surroundings, and finally striking the ear drum of a certain Copy Ninja. His sensitive eardrum vibrated along with it and this triggered a signal that was transmitting to and registered by yet another brain and translated this as a sound. A squeak, to be more specific, a squeak that came from Naruto.

Now, let's return to a less microscopic view.

On hearing the sound, Kakashi swiftly tossed a rather large stone that collided painfully and ricocheted off Naruto's head before landing with a few bounces in the earthy ground. Naruto fell soundlessly off his pole and stifled a cry of pain earning pitying and sympathetic glances from the other two boys.

"Remember boys, stealth is the key to victory in many situations. You three will practice balance and patience while you stand on the poles; without using Chakra control and if you make a sound, I will throw rocks at you, which will hurt. If you fall off more than three times, then you will be tied to the pole until tomorrow morning. Understand?" Three boys wished to scream in protest but decided against it. Kakashi smiled and sadistic smile from where he was seated, cross-legged and reading his favourite book. A large pile of stones were heaped beside him. Kakashi lazily watched the struggles of the three boys.

Yes, he loved his job.

In the corner of the training grounds, a white puppy whined as it trying to drag itself home.

Woe is them.

--------------------------------------------

Announcer: So, it seems that the other teachers are enjoying themselves! But what does Gai-sensei have in store for Aburame Shino and his unfortunate teammates? Hopefully, you'll find out next time!

--------------------------------------------

Please leave your Name/Nickname/Penname/Screen name, e-mail (optional) and a comment in the review box.

Flames will be accepted graciously and will be considered, if logical and be thrown out if illogical: "You suck!", "F u... R u on dRuGs?", "U rEtArD!" are examples of pointless flames and are a waste of time. Please don't waste your time.

Criticism will be welcomed happily, if they are constructive.

Complaints will be filed in order.

Complements will be happily accepted.

Ranting may be overlooked.

Questions will be answered.

Thank you and have a nice day.

Frontier of Darkness


	7. Wanna Cookie?

**Quest of the Green Beast:**

The Impossible Challenge

Disclaimer: Naruto is the copyrighted property of its creator, whom is in no way me.

Summary: A brilliant idea, shining like the most glorious of stars, descends from the heavens and crosses paths with the ever so beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, or rather, Maito Gai to his friends and rivals. Sometimes, to be a Shinobi, means that there are times when you must socialize with others and there are also times where you must speak more than three words in each sentence. Gai-sensei and his dazzling thumbs-up signs now must tackle the largest challenge in his lifetime: to turn Aburame Shino, Hyuga Neji, and Uchiha Sasuke, into happy, smiling, socializing citizens of the Hidden Leaf Village. Will Gai succeed? Or will his quest be in vain? Read on to find out... or not...

Pairings: There probably will not be outright pairings in this fanfic, although there may be many small hints just to keep readers content.

Also featured in this story: All the other Leaf Genins and their teachers (with similar missions)

Warning: Mild character bashing once in a while, a bit of Gai bashing (but nothing very severe), mild OOCness and mediocre not following the Naruto timeline.

--------------------------------------------

(Review Responses)

I'm sorry for the slow update. I was a bit caught up in my studies and I was also busy watching Naruto... sorry!

Slashreaper: Sorry about the mix up... I know what it was called, but I forgot the spelling... Thank you for your help, though! -

Slyver rain: Actually, they were delayed since I was at a lost of what to do... Heheheh...

Usagi-mun: No offense for the Naruto bashing! I, myself adore Naruto too! It's just that you can see him fall, better than the others...

Aeja Tsuki: ... um... hi? Sorry about the Kakashi shortness. I'll make it up...

And sorry if I haven't answered your review! It's just that it takes too long to go through each one, but I give a big thanks to everyone else that reviewed!

--------------------------------------------

(Key :)

"................." talking

'.................' thinking

--- Beginning/End of Chapter/Change of Scene

(End of Key)

--------------------------------------------

Thump. Thump. Thump. The steady pounding of many scandal-clad feet colliding against soft, moist soil rang through the warm, humid morning. Three figures ran weary laps around their designated training area, their movements and steps, often punctured by deep, breathless gasps, trying to acquire the much needed oxygen that their lungs were deprived of. Finally, the middle one of the three girls slowed to catch her breath, her knees giving away to rest on the damp earth while she proceeded to cough viciously and her cotton candy hair bounced around her shoulders.

Chocolate coloured orbs met vanilla in a worried gaze as the other two girls ran back to check on their worn out comrade, both wondering the same question.

Were they really to last an entire week?

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Day One: Wanna Cookie?

--------------------------------------------

CRACK!

THUMP.

GROAN!

CRACK

Naruto winced silently as he heard the sound of a rock colliding against Kiba's skull, then at the sound of Kiba hitting the ground, and then at the sound of a rock hitting his skull again. Wasn't Kakashi going just a little bit overboard?

CRACK!

THUMP.

Ouch. Now Rock Lee is really, ROCK Lee...

Kakashi grinned malevolently, behind his mask, with his windswept silver hair falling into his eye.

How about that? He asked himself. It had been an hour, and still no peep out of them. He loved his job.

Naruto, Kiba and Lee all wondered the same thing.

Will they really last an entire week?

--------------------------------------------

He knew that look.

He knew it so well and had seen it so often that the vision still plagued his dreams at night, along with the slaughter of his dearly departed father. The look signified danger, humiliation, dread and pestilence. Whenever it surfaced, it would always bring chaos and pandemonium in its wake, promising pain and destruction to those it was directed to. And it was staring right at him.

Neji discreetly backed away from the grinning entity that they called Gai-sensei, wondering if there was a way to reduce the blinding glare of light that was strangely emitted by his teeth. The Green Beast had cheerfully announced that they were given the most wonderful mission. Then he 'pinged' at Shino, Sasuke (not Susake) and himself. And then he told them that they would love it.

Neji was appropriately horrified. He wished there was a way for him to warn his fellow prisoners, without arousing suspicion. They deserved to know the horrors that awaited them. The horrors that he, himself had to live through for the past year and a half of his life. Neji cursed the examiners at the Chuunin exam. Oh, why didn't they allow him to be raised to the ranks of Chuunin? Why wouldn't they just allow him to leave this pain behind?

Maito Gai smiled on, with his perfect whites, oblivious to the inner turmoil boiling within the stygian corners of his student's tormented mind. His new pupils would simply L-O-V-E this new mission! And it was one of a kind, too! In fact, he didn't remember ANYONE, EVER hiring ninjas for this kind of job before! It was a one in a lifetime opportunity! And it was PERFECT for the antisocial ninjas...

... And it was such a shame that Lee would not be able to join them. Gai's perfect smile subsided for just a split second, before returning again at full throttle. He shouldn't let himself be depressed about the absence of Lee! He wouldn't want him to be depressed! Yes! He would have to be strong! Be strong for Lee! And plus, Lee was probably having a very nice time with his new team anyway... Plus! He had a job to do!

Sasuke eyed the varying expressions on Gai-sensei's face and glanced at the morbid one on Neji's face. Judging by how happy and determined Gai seemed to be, Sasuke was sure that nothing that he would like was about to happen. And judging by the fact that Neji seemed to resign himself to death, his suspicions were confirmed.

All Shino wanted was for them to hurry up and get on with it. So far, almost nothing at all has happened to them and the readers were getting anxious, annoyed, or angry.

Gai smiled excitedly as he prepared to explain the details of the new mission.

"Today, you will have a D-ranked mission!" he announced, earning annoyed glares from some of his students.

"A D-ranked?" muttered Sasuke, rather disappointed. Was there ever going to be anything good happening in his life? Gai chose not to reply.

"Ms. Tsuki wants you to help her out with... some... fundraising activities!" chirped Gai-sensei, his beady black eyes shinning with infinite, malicious happiness. Three Genins took a synchronized step backwards.

"Fund...raising?" asked Shino, in a tone that suggested that Gai was completely crazy, while raising a dark, thin eyebrow that was thankfully not yet thick, from behind his dark glasses. Gai nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, Shino! Fundraising!" he averred, just as enthusiastically. Sasuke, Neji and Shino stared at him with varying levels of distress.

"What... kind of... fundraising?" Neji inquired, the word fundraising seemingly foreign on his tongue. Gai smiled, what should have been a mysterious cool smile, which, unfortunately for him, just looked freaky.

"You'll... find out..." The eerie, uncanny, ominous effect that the words were supposed to establish was instantly reduced to rubble by Gai's cheerful 'Good Guy Pose'. But that didn't make our three ninjas anymore comfortable.

Gai lead his new victims along a small dusty road that was strangely void of all passersby, which makes you start to wonder what really happened to them. The steel grey sky grew darker, as the once warm air grew colder. The winds then began to pick up, causing Neji, Sasuke, Shino and Gai's dark hair to blow back and forth. A low howl sounded in the distance.

"Isn't it convenient that this entire scene just screams out: Doom." asked Neji, rather dryly, plucking away a stray leaf that had been blown into his hair. Sasuke had to admit that he was right. The wind that whistled through the trees created a strange wailing noise and their surroundings were unnaturally dim. Come to think of it, Sasuke didn't ever remember being in this part of town. In fact, he didn't ever remember there even BEING a part of town here. And the cemetery that they just happened to pass by really didn't help in the least.

Shino stared at Neji for a moment from behind his glasses.

"Remember that piece of advice that I gave you earlier?" he asked, suddenly. Sasuke and Neji frowned at him in confusion, apparently not remembering. "Don't attempt at sarcasm. It scares me."

"..."

"...speak for yourself."

Gai, who have been generously walking ahead of them, now turned around to face them, causing them all to flinch, unprepared at his eyebrows.

"We're almost here!" he called, in such a disturbing way that caused the trio to wonder if he was just saying that and that they were really in fact hopelessly lost.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask. The green-clad man seemed even less reliable than Kakashi first did. A flash of teeth and a thumb up sign were all he got for his troubles.

"I'm not deliberately leading you all to an early demise, if that's what you're worried about!" Maito Gai joked good-naturedly, unaware that that was EXACTLY what they were worried about.

And on the other hand, a heavy fog began to settle around them.

"Neji, do you remember any other D-ranked missions that you had before, that involved coming down here?" Shino asked, pulling his coat around him tighter. The cold was really starting to bother him. Neji shook his head.

"No." His negative answer did nothing to reassure them. Suddenly, Gai-sensei stopped once again.

"We are here." he announced to them, gesturing overly dramatically onward. "Youths first!" he declared, urging them forward. The mist ahead of them had grown so thick that all they could see was a hazy blanket of white.

But just as Neji, Shino and Sasuke stepped forward, all of the mist mysteriously disappeared! The sun peaked out from behind the clouds, the temperature lifted several degrees and the harsh winds were reduced to a gentle breeze.

"..."

"..."

"...that was... sudden." Sasuke managed weakly. Neji and Shino could not find the voices to express themselves. If Naruto had been here, he would have yelled out a very eloquent: 'WHAT THE HELL?'

Gai gave them a 'thumbs-up' and his teeth went: 'Ping!'

"What do you kids think of my fabulous Genjutsu? I decided to make our little trip to our client's place, a little more exciting!" he exclaimed, earning himself three glares, filled with murderous intent.

'That was Genjutsu?' glowered Sasuke. Damnit! He should have thought to use his Sharingan! Oh, he would pay!

'I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him.' scowled Neji. Oh, he would pay.

'Damn. I should have known better!' Shino was vexed. Very vexed. Oh, he would pay!

They always said ignorance was bliss. And they never come any happier than Gai.

Therefore, he was oblivious to the three antisocial ninjas' promised death threats.

Anyway, before them, was a neat little spread of stalls, tents, rides, booths, and other things that humans use for amusement. Children ran happily from game to game, ride to ride and hotdog stand to hotdog stand. Three guesses to where they were. School? No, the children were laughing happily. The hospital? No, there wasn't any blood on the ground... yet. So where could they be?

"A... CARNIVAL?!" stammered Neji, Sasuke and Shino incredulously. Large beads of sweat hung suspended over their heads.

Gai nodded happily. "Yes, a carnival!" he announced, overly delighted.

"...What is the mission?" asked Sasuke, dreading the answer. Gai did not notice his dread.

"Come with me, and I'll show you!" The three had no other choice then to reluctantly follow him. No choice but to follow him to their early demise...

The four stopped at a large blue and white booth with a haggard looking girl at the front. She was looking at the enormous spread of pastries with a weary expression and checked her watch. Sasuke and Neji gave each other questioning looks as Shino watched their sensei who now strolled over to the girl.

"I take it that you're Ms. Tsuki?" he asked cheerfully, when he approached her. The tired girl looked up, which proved to be a fatal mistake since she flinched and looked back down, avoiding eye-contact... or should I say... brow-contact?

"Um... well... yes! Yes I am! And you must be the ninja team that I hired!" she inquired, still staring down. Gai thumped his chest with his left fist proudly.

"Yes, that's us!" Ms. Tsuki looked visibly relieved.

"Great! All right, I'll explain my problem! I am supposed to be in charge of this booth, but I'm too tired to keep working. So, all I want you to do is to help me sell all of these pastries by five o'clock this afternoon! Okay, thanks!" she exclaimed cheerfully and rather quickly, before taking off, leaving Sasuke, Neji and Shino standing there in shock.

"All... of them?" they asked, their eyes now traveling toward the monstrous amount of donuts, cakes, muffins, cookies, chocolate, fudge, brownies, toffees, cupcakes, ice cream, gingerbread men and houses, cotton candy, Nerds, fruit bars, tootsie roll pops, jawbreakers, freezies, slushies, milkshakes, lollypops, jelly beans, gummy bears, Smarties, licorices, caramel, rieces, skittles, popsicles, gum, and every other sweet imaginable. Basically, it could only be described as a child's fantasy, gone wrong.

"Well, good luck boys!" laughed Gai as he took off too, leaving the boys to their work. He pumped his fist into the air, after he was sure that he was out of range.

"Aha! You've done it again, Gai! Now they will HAVE to be social, in order to be able to sell all those pastries! And I'm sure that they won't quit, (at least, I know that Neji won't,) because they won't be able to stand the shame of failing a D-RANKED mission! Oh, Gai! You're a genius!" Gai then proceeded to laugh. In fact, he laughed so much that he seemed to be more than one person.

"Bwhaha!"

" Bwhahahaha!"

"BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And then he stopped after noticing something. "Actually... it's not that funny..."

Meanwhile, Shino, Sasuke and Neji were not nearly as happy as Gai.

Everyone just seemed to pass right by their booth, as if not being able to see it. A little girl hopped by, tugging at her father's shirt, saying that she was hungry, while pointing at their booth. But Daddy said that sweets weren't good for you so the two went off to buy a hotdog.

Then two teenaged girls strolled by, and one pointed out their booth again. But the other girl decided that the sweets would just go right to their thighs.

A little boy came passed with his Grandma and asked for a sweet. But Grandma said that she would rather not since she no longer has the use of any of her thirty-two teeth.

Sasuke groaned, banging his head on the counter. How were they EVER going to sell all of this junk? And he hated sweets too. The smell was beginning to cause him to have a headache.

Neji was very close to pulling out his long, dark tresses. He felt a bit woozy and lightheaded. Apparently, he was allergic to something inside the mountainous pile. He decided to blame everything on their client. Why did she have to hire NINJAS?

Just then, a little girl walked up to their booth and pointed at one of their items.

"Eshcush me! How mush ish da cupcake?" she asked, standing on tip-toe.

"50 cents," answered Sasuke, glad that they were finally going to sell SOMETHING. The little girl was about to reach for the treat, when her small hand suddenly recoiled.

"Shorry, never mind!" She said in disgust, "dere sa big bug on tit!" And with that, she turned and left, leaving Neji and Sasuke to glare at Shino who tried to look relatively innocent.

"Why are you looking at me?" he frowned. "Why is it that whenever bugs are involved, you automatically suspect that I did it?" The other two glared at him with blank eyes... not that Neji didn't already have them.

"Gee, I wonder?" he asked thick sarcasm, dripping like water from a faucet. After a few more seconds of glaring accusingly at Shino, they decided to try a different approach.

They would have to be social and convince people to buy their goods. And they'll have to act fast.

Shino told his bugs to keep as far as possible away from the foodstuff and the costumers. He then spotted a little boy, holding his brother's arm. Shino put on his best smile, which was completely hidden behind his coat anyway.

"Hey there, wanna cookie?"

Would they really last a week?

--------------------------------------------

Announcer: And so, the antisocial ninjas will have to learn to socialize, or fail a D-ranked mission and be the laughing stock of the rest of their peers! Will they succeed? Will the kunoichis become un-underestimated? Will the little boy buy the cookie? Stay tuned!

--------------------------------------------

Please leave your Name/Nickname/Penname/Screen name, e-mail (optional) and a comment in the review box.

Flames will be accepted graciously and will be considered, if logical and be thrown out if illogical: "You suck!", "F u... R u on dRuGs?", "U rEtArD!" are examples of pointless flames and are a waste of time. Please don't waste your time.

Criticism will be welcomed happily, if they are constructive.

Complaints will be filed in order.

Complements will be happily accepted.

Ranting may be overlooked.

Questions will be answered.

Thank you and have a nice day.

Frontier of Darkness


End file.
